The Party
by Lea Bloom
Summary: A fatal accident brings Trowa to a conclusion that could put everyone else in danger
1. The Party

[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters]  
  
Trowa and Heero where just leaving a party Relena had invited them to. It wasn't really their type of party, well, no type of party was, but they didn't think she would ever throw one like this. Loud music, beer, stuff like that. Just didn't seem like Relena. One thing they had noticed, was two of the guys, Fred and Johnny, had had about three or four beers each.  
  
"You better follow them, just in case," Heero said to Trowa, as they got ready to leave. Trowa nodded, starting up his motorcycle.  
  
Relena's party wasn't the only going on in the Sanq kingdom that Friday night. A girl named Debbie had a little party of her own. Mary Lou and Jessie had been invited, and were just leaving.   
  
"Be careful!" Debbie called after them as Mary Lou pulled off.   
  
Trowa was following behind the two guys, who were going pretty fast. Too fast, he thought, to be planning on stopping at the stop sign ahead. Hopefully, no one else would be trying to get through on the crossroad.   
  
Mary Lou was talking to Jessie about her boyfriend. She was so excited that her eyes weren't on the road, or she would have seen Fred's car. By the time Jessie screamed, "MARY LOU LOOK OUT!" it was too late.   
  
Fred's car crashed into Mary Lou's broadside. She went flying through the windshield, and ended up in the grass on the opposite side of the street, dead. Jessie's door popped open, causing her to fall out. Her leg got caught beneath the car, and she was dragged along with the car as it skidded across the street, her body mashed between the curb and the car, then flung into the ditch on the side of the road.  
  
Trowa jumped off his bike, running to the ditch were Jessie had been tossed. He pulled her out of the ditch onto the dry grass. Her leg looked like a slab of ground hamburger meat. The bone, the flesh, all of it was crushed and mashed together, yet it wasn't bleeding.   
  
All around them people were yelling and screaming, for someone to call an ambulance. Quietly, Trowa laid her head in his lap, trying to comfort her.  
  
Jessie didn't even sound like herself, more like a helpless little girl. "I... I can't go, I promised my mom I'd come home tonight. I can't go." Trowa stroked her hair, "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
Over and over the girl repeated, "I can't go anywhere, I promised... I promised my mom I'd be home." All Trowa could manage to say was, "I'm sorry."  
  
Fred and his pal hadn't even stuck around, they took off, and it made Trowa sick. How could anyone do this much damage, and just leave. All this time the poor girl lay here, not aware how badly she was hurt, or that her best friend had died. All she could think about was the promise she made to her mother.  
  
It took the ambulance an hour to get to the scene. When they took her from Trowa, he could hear her telling the medics, " I can't go... I promised my mom I'd come home."  
  
He watched them close the doors, closing the eyes as he heard the quick beep go to a flat line. Trowa wanted to hate Fred, and Johnny. He couldn't. He blamed himself, and he blamed Relena.   
  
It was her fault, if she hadn't thrown that wild party, if she hadn't given the two 16 year olds the beer. She killed the girls, not Fred. She should pay for it. No, she would pay for it. He'd make sure of that.  
  
Trowa started laughing. He couldn't handle it... couldn't deal with the words of the girl, repeating over and over in his head. "I'll kill them all," he said quietly, "Every last one person that was there."  



	2. Innocently Accused

Innocently accused

Heero hung up the receiver.It was the 7th time he'd tried to call Trowa, but no one was answering.It bothered him, maybe something had happened… a wreck maybe, and Trowa had been caught in it.

"You should stop worrying Heero," Relena said softly, watching him pace back and forth.Heero just looked at her.Maybe she was right.Trowa wasn't helpless; he had been in things far worse than car accidents.He was probably out with some girl.

***

Johnny walked onto his porch stopping to see a shadowed figure sitting on the old porch swing, rocking back and forth slowly.He squinted to see who it was, then sighed with relief.It was only Trowa.

"Your parents were worried about you, Johnny.He continued to rock back and forth, his eyes set in front of him. Johnny shook his head, "Man you talked to them? Did they seem mad?"

"More like… terrified." Trowa smiled looking up at Johnny. "You see Johnny, people get worried when their kids don't come home. Do you ever think about that?" Johnny shook his head slowly.

"No, I guess you didn't, did you Johnny." Trowa stood slowly. "But I took care of that for you, since we are friends and all.I don't think they are worried about you anymore."

Johnny grinned, nodding his head. "Man, thanks Trowa, you're a real pal."

Johnny stepped inside, standing in the doorway.Blood was smeared everywhere.On the walls, the floors, the staircase.He turned to Trowa, horrified. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled.Trowa smirked.

"I told you they weren't worried anymore." He rammed a knife through Johnny's stomach, supporting him as he doubled over in pain."Should have been home on time Johnny," Trowa said softly, "Then maybe you could have heard your mother screaming when I ripped your father open."

Trowa pushed him back onto the floor, cleaning the blade on Johnny's shirt.He smiled at the little girl who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her stuffed bear.Trowa turned, walking off toward the street, disappearing around the corner.

***

16-year-old Johnny Whitman and his family were found murdered this morning in their own home.No one is for sure who the culprit was, or why five-year-old Elizabeth Whitman was spared her life.There are no leads as to who this murderer is, or what his motive was.Officials say we could have a serial killer on our hands, so keep your children inside, and lock your doors.

_ _

Heero turned off the TV, looking over at Relena.She seemed angry, and surprised at the same time."Who… why would anyone want to hurt someone.Especially in a place like this?"Heero remained silent. The phone began to ring; he reached over, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" It was Duo. "Heero! Hey buddy, guess who's coming to visit you in the Sanq kingdom."Heero rolled his eyes, "Who?" Duo laughed. "Wufei. Seems you are his number one suspect to that whole murder deal."

Heero jumped up, yelling, "Number one suspect! He hasn't even gotten down here yet, and I'm his number one suspect!"Relena stared at him blankly. "Hey Heero, calm down man.I'm not even suppose to tell you this, I just wanted to warn you before he got there."

Heero slammed down the receiver.He walked to the front door, throwing it open. Relena stood slowly. "Where are you going Heero?" He slammed out the door without saying a word. 


	3. Death Count: 3

Wufei banged on the door of Heero and Relena's apartment, Sally Po standing back behind him. No one was answering, they were either gone or just not answering.   
  
" I don't think anyone is home Wufei," she said softly. Wufei turned looking at her. "Damnit woman, I can see that!" She turned, placing a hand on her hip, tossing her hair over her shoulder with the other hand. She walked off to the car, climbing inside, starting it up. She slammed the door shut.  
  
Wufei ran up to the car. Sally rolled down her window. "Until you change your attitude," she started slowly, "Then you can walk." She drove off, leaving Wufei standing there in her dust. "Damn woman," he muttered, starting off down the road.  
  
A motorcycle slowed nearly to a stop beside him. The rider was wearing a helmet, so Wufei couldn't tell who it was. He stepped off the road looking the person over. "Are you going to just stand there staring me down all day, or are you going to get on?" It was Trowa he realized, hopping on behind him. Trowa sped off down the road, toward his apartment.  
  
He hopped off the bike, taking off his helmet. "What brings you here Wufei?" Wufei looked around, hands in his pockets. "A murder." Trowa nodded. He was calm and emotionless as usual. Wufei hated that, he could never tell how the pilot was feeling, what he was thinking. He looked down the side of Trowa's bike. One side of it was all scraped up.  
  
"What happened here?" Trowa was unlocking his door and replied calmly, "An accident." He stepped inside, Wufei following behind him.  
* * *  
  
Heero closed the door to their bedroom quietly behind him, looking at Relena, who was sitting on their bed. "So, you didn't answer the door?" he asked, walking toward her slowly. Relena shook her head. Heero frowned, "Now it really seems suspicious." He sat down on the bed beside her, laying back, his hands beneath his head. "Damn, Wufei is going to be watching every single move I make."  
  
Relena looked down, "I'm sorry Heero," she mummered. He got up, walking toward the door. She stood slowly. "Where are you going Heero?" She followed him to the front door. "I'm going for a walk," he said coldly, slamming the door behind him. She stood there, staring at the door, tears whelding up in her eyes. "All right." she whispered, though she knew he wouldn't hear her.  
* * *  
  
Trowa dialed Heero's cellphone number. He had called at his house, Relena had told him he'd left. He couldn't wait until her time came, and it would be soon. The phone rang several times before he finally got an answer.  
  
"...Hello?" Trowa could here metal creaking, something banging against... a wall he guesses, and a woman in the back ground. Since he'd just talked to Relena he figured it wasn't her. Oh well, it wasn't any of his buisness what Heero did behind her back. "It's Trowa," he said washing off a bloody knife in his kitchen sink. He set it aside, washing the blood off his gloves.  
  
"Yeah... I've been looking for you." Trowa frowned, the girl in the back ground was getting louder, it was annoying. "Well I'm here, what did you want?" he asked, walking out of the bathroom. "Ya here about Daniel?"  
Trowa sat down in his favorite chair. "Nope." Heero was quiet for a moment.   
  
"He's dead." Trowa smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. "Dead?" Of course he was dead, he cut out his heart with a butter knife. "Your kidding right Heero." Heero was silent for a few moments.   
  
"Look, I'll call you back... I'm busy." He hung up the phone, Trowa laughed. This was all too perfect. Wufei suspected Heero, not him. No one would ever suspect him. But Wufei was asking to many questions, he would have to do something about that, and soon.   
  
He got up out of his chair, it was time to pay a little visit to Fred.  
* * *  
  
Wufei and Sally pulled up infront of a small, grey house. Wufei had done alot of sucking up at the last crime scene, scoring himself a ride over to the next crime scene. They climbed out of the car, looking around slowly. Sally nearly lost it at what she saw. A head dangling from the branch of a tree....  
  



End file.
